


[Podfic] Come On and Get Your Kicks

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shame in Sexual Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: dsudis's story read aloud:"At the end of the day, you just want to be my pretty little girl, is that it?"Steve surged up to wrap his arms around Tony, kissing him with the kind of filthy fervor that Steve usually reserved foryou could have diedorI haven't had an orgasm in 36 hours.So, all right then. Hypothesis confirmed.





	[Podfic] Come On and Get Your Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come on and Get Your Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635519) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Thanks to Dira Sudis for this and many other awesome fics that I've been enjoying since diving into reading MCU these last few months, and also for posting [a transformative works policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/profile). This was great fun to do.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Come+On+and+Get+Your+Kicks.mp3) | **Size:** 31.3 MB | **Duration:** 49:10 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Come+On+and+Get+Your+Kicks.m4b) | **Size:** 49.2 MB | **Duration:** 49:10 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
